lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Iriana Vulchanova
Iriana Vulchanova is the bastard daughter of Anastasia, and Kustov Vulchanova of which makes her a member of House Vulchanova through her father and a member of House Olegovich through her mother. Iriana is a level four Magi of whom has a large amount of power in regards to the Destruction Family of Magi, but this control is greatly tied to her tether in the form of an owl, and her personal wand of which without the use of she becomes more powerful but her control is diminished to almost nothing. Iriana Vulchanova was born the first child of her father Kustov Vulchanova the lord of the extremely powerful House Vulchanova, and the daughter of Anastasia Olegovich one of the most powerful Magi families of the area leading to what should have been a quite a prominent upbringing being born into both families, but instead her father stole her away from her mother and embaressed her to the point that she was unable to marry and her mother would be given no right to meet her and thus emotionally devestated her mother became sworn to the Durmstrang institute. Iriana Vulchanova would begin to show signs of Magi at the age of seven and following her burning down a small home near her families estate she would be appraoched by her mother for the first time in her life and her mother convinsed her father to release her to her care and following this she would go to the Durmstrang Academy alongside her mother. Iriana Vulchanova would come to spend a night at the estate of House Esperson following an argument with her family and the outcome of this was a romantic interest to grow between Anton and Iriana of which would lead to Iriana and Anton exchanging letters from that point forward. Iriana Vulchanova would travel to Hogwarts with the forces sent by Durmstrang for the Goblet of Fire where she would become fully engaged with the extremely powerful Magi in the form of Anton Belovich, and also while there became a close friend to Hermione Granger. History Iriana Vulchanova was born the first child of her father Kustov Vulchanova the lord of the extremely powerful House Vulchanova, and the daughter of Anastasia Olegovich one of the most powerful Magi families of the area leading to what should have been a quite a prominent upbringing being born into both families, but instead her father stole her away from her mother and embaressed her to the point that she was unable to marry and her mother would be given no right to meet her and thus emotionally devestated her mother became sworn to the Durmstrang institute. Early History Losing Control Iriana Vulchanova would begin to show signs of Magi at the age of seven and following her burning down a small home near her families estate she would be appraoched by her mother for the first time in her life and her mother convinsed her father to release her to her care and following this she would go to the Durmstrang Academy alongside her mother. Sleeping in the Forest Iriana Vulchanova would come to spend a night at the estate of House Esperson following an argument with her family and the outcome of this was a romantic interest to grow between Anton and Iriana of which would lead to Iriana and Anton exchanging letters from that point forward. 'Family Members' Polina Vulchanova.jpg|Polina Vulchanova - Grand Mother|link=Polina Vulchanova Anastasia Olegovich Cover Front.jpg|Anastasia Olegovich - Mother|link=Anastasia Olegovich House Vulchanova.jpg|Kustov Vulchanova - Father|link=Kustov Vulchanova Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Iriana Vulchanova Polina Vulchanova See Also : Polina Vulchanova Putilov Vulchanova See Also : Putilov Vulchanov Growing up Putilov and Iriana Vulchanova grow to be quite hateful towards eachother as Putilov strives for the affection of their father of whom shows great disdain for Iriana leading to Putilov bullying his sister in an attempt to gain his father respect. Category:POV Character Category:People Category:Russian Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:House Vulchanova Category:People of Durmstrang Category:Bastard Category:House Olegovich